Reach Into Minecraft Chapter 3
by xxYouOnlyLiveOncexx
Summary: Why is that whenever someone dies they head to minecraft. Well this time is Spartan B-312 or the Lone Wolf spartan.


Reach Into Minecraft

Picture of My Spartan: .

Where Am I?

I wake up with a major headache and beeping. I notice that my HUD was flashing on my helmet. _No shield's that's odd._ Then I heard the shields regenerate. _Let's start out with what I do know… I know I'm noble six, spartan B-312, I obviously know about my suit, and I know that I'm in a… blocky world? _I was in a desert and there was an ocean nearby, but everything was made of blocks.

I got up and I noticed a chest with torches around it. I opened it and found an iron shovel, pickaxe, hatchet, a right shoulder pad with a machete kukri in a holster, a DMR, a grenade launcher, a few grenades, shotgun, and a note. I took it all and read the note: _Hello Spartan B-312, or should I call you Noble Six? This isn't a simulation, nor are you on any known planet in your universe, let alone galaxy. You can die here, no shit right, but if you do die you will end up in the place you started, Minecraft. That's the place you're in by the way. You will find many enemies who will want to "play" with you, hint, hint._

_Your guns have a bottomless clip so don't worry. If you make another gun it will also have a bottomless clip. Your current equipment is evade, active camo, and hologram. I call your equipment the stealth and deception class. By the time you have read this sentence it will be night time, good luck. _

Sure enough when I look up it's night time. I see some humans around too but it doesn't seem like they notice me. I start walking and then I see that they have primitive weapons and they're all woman. I pull out my DMR just to be safe. Thats when I see a woman with a bow pointed right at me.

That's when I turn on my active camo. She seems clueless of where I went. I notice that the energy on my active camo isn't running out either. I activate my hologram and set it to run up right behind the girl and stop. She turns around instantly and releases the arrow right at my hologram and it goes right through it. "What the fuck is this trickery, come out you coward!" she yells. I oblige and walk right up behind her.

I tap here on the shoulder and she jerks away. "I'm not here to hurt anyone" I say as she turns around. I deactivate my active camo that way she can see me. "What are you?" she asks. "I'm a genetically altered, highly advance super soldier, named Bryce, noble six, or spartan B-312." I say respectfully. "Oooookay then, but I meant are you human or monster?" she asks a little confused. "Oh, I'm human, but like I said I've been altered to be faster, stronger, and smarter than the person the battlefield. What about you?" I ask in a deep experienced voice.

"Well I'm a humanized skeleton." she says. I slip my DMR on my back and take off my helmet. I looked at the black visor and just stared at myself in the reflection in deep thought. "Hello?" shes asks. "Yeah sorry just thinking." I look up at her with my grey eyes, black hair, and scarred face. "What happened to your face?" she asks. "War did this to my face." I say this without any emotion whatsoever.

"Oh… would you like to come back to my place? It's almost day time, by the way my name is Sara" Sara asks with concern. I accept her offer and I follow her back to her place. I followed her through the desert until we reached a wooded area with a cave nearby. I followed her a bit more and we came upon a mineshaft with a room with quite a few beds. "Who would need this many beds?" I ask. "Their for my friends who are also humanized skeletons." Sara says.

I take of my helmet and place it in a chest along with my weapons except my shoulder machete. I lay on the bed with my eyes closed and I start trying to think of how I got here. All I could remember was a hunter knocking me on the ground and then an elite field marshal with an energy sword walking up to me. I start dreaming of being restrained by some sort of energy field with an alien of some kind walking up to me and staring into my eyes through a mask. He takes the mask off and there's just a flaming skull that roars at me. I wake up on the bed and sigh.

I get up, get my weapons and helmet and start to walk out. Then someone grabs my shoulder. I stop in my tracks and turn around and see Sara. "Yes?" I say bit louder than anticipated. "Why are you leaving?" Sara asks with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm a lone wolf, it's in my nature for me to go on my own." I say with no emotion. "Oh… well since you're going to need some help in Minecraft I'll give you a backpack with some necessities, like water, food, and a map." Sara says. "Thank you, you've been too kind." I say in a confident manner. She blushes at what I say and walks up to me and hugs me. I didn't know what to do when she did this. So I put my arms around her.

She lets go and looks at me through my helmet. "You'll need to be cautious about where you're going. Some mob princesses will try to kidnap you try to have you as their partner." Sara says with concern. "It's ok, I'll be fine." I say trying to comfort her.

So Sara saw that I made my way out of the cave safely and said goodbye to me. I started walking through woods trying to make as little noise as possible. I heard a twig snap behind me and continued to walk behind a tree and when I did, I turned on active camo. I turned around and saw a girl with auburn hair, purple eyes, black coat, black skirt, stockings, and boots. "Where the fuck did that guy go." she said. "Right here." I said.


End file.
